unexploredfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Scales, wings, claws and a huge gaping maw. Yup, you know what this is. The amulet of yendor at the bottom of the dungeon is always guarded by a dragon. There are many different types of dragons, and you must defeat it to aquire the amulet and achieve victory. All dragons are immune to fire but not explosions caused by fireballs. The Red Dragon BOSS It has been your burning desire all along to slay a red dragon. Well, he's here now and burn you certainly will. Just not quite the way you intended to... The Red Dragon almost always lives in a cave with tons of magma. This dragon is rather fast and can deal quite some melee damage as well as shooting both fire and fireballs to deal extra damage. The Blue Dragon BOSS A dragon like this is like a penguin. It only flies under water. The Blue Dragon almost always lives in a place with a lot of water. This dragon moves very fast in water and can move on land as well. It attacks mainly by striking foes from close range and shoots orbs from a distance that teleport the target to a nearby pool of water. The Black Dragon BOSS Rocks, boulders, magma... This stone faced dragon sure knows what to do with it. The Black Dragon often lives in a cave with lots of magma similar to the red dragon. This dragon is rather resillient and attacks by moving towards the player rather slowly and dealing large amounts of damage with its claws as well as shooting streams of smoke to blind the target. The Green Dragon BOSS The dragon's scales have beautiful shades of forest, emerald and olive green. Effectively allowing it to blend in with it's preferred lush and verdant surroundings The Green Dragon is always flying but rather slow. When its health is low it can heal itself once. The White Dragon BOSS The air crackles and fizzes with both lightning and magic around this white dragon. The White Dragon attacks mainly by shooting lightning bolts and magic missiles towards the player. These missiles pierce most armor and can often stun the target meaning that this is one of the toughest dragons. It can also breathe myst to enhance its other attacks The Bone Dragon BOSS You see the skeleton of a huge dragon slowly creeping towards you. Shadows shaped in the form of his former skin cling to the withered, yellowed bones. This one is old, really old.... and he does NOT seem to like you very much. HINT: I found a set of rune stones, made from bone. Rolling them gives the same result over and over. 'Beware, hapless explorer! There is an old, old dragon living in the Rotting Downs. The Bone Dragon always lives in a tomb with a bunch of armed wraiths. Which on themselves are already tough to deal with. The Bone Dragon attacks by swinging its claws at the player from close range and breathing poisonous mist from range as well as spawning skeletons. The Metal Dragon BOSS This walking dragon makes weird noises. The reflection on his metal scales blinds you at first. Then you spot cogs, valves and meters everywhere. You wonder whether he is really alive at all. He seems to draw power from the globes in the area. You'll have a better chance of stopping it, when you cut his connection to his energy sources first. HINT: I spotted a beautiful sign, decorated with cogs, meters and elegant drawings. It says: 'Come and meet my beautiful invention in the Dark Abyss. This dragon won't let you down. Ever! The Metal Dragon is slow but dangerous and attacks by shooting arrows rapidly. Its immune to any damage and must be defeated by setting all switches to green in its room. Beware because touching a switch for the first time spawns a blinking spider. The Ice Dragon BOSS Just looking at this flying monstrosity, will chill you to the bone! HINT: Gods, it is cold out here. I could swear someone dropped some ice down a chute nearby, or something. The Sky Dragon BOSS Blue like a summer sky, this graceful dragon flies high above. Gorgeous, up until the moment it spots you, and swoops down towards you! HINT: Is it a bird? Is a plane? Oh, no...It is a dragon. Fly, you fools!